<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise of a Dark Star by SoapDiSpencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351794">The Rise of a Dark Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer'>SoapDiSpencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, No Underage Sex, Politics, Powerful Harry, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Second War with Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They really should have heeded the warning that the seer gave. Harry James Potter wasn't the savior they were all hoping for. Dumbledore wouldn't let the brat stray away from his carefully laid plans, even if it killed him. Severus knew better. He tried to warn Dumbledore. He tried to warn the Dark Lord. No one listened. It was their fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom &amp; Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange &amp; Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Susan Bones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark n Light Pairings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How Albus Dumbledore managed to rope him into things he had no desire to do, he had no idea. He had just left his safe lab in the dungeons to get an estimate of the incoming first-year so that he could plan around the muggle-borns' lack of experience. Dumbledore hadn't made a personal house call since the 1950s. He knew it had something to do with the Potter brat. He could feel it in his bones the moment Dumbledore mentioned it.</p>
<p>Severus had pointedly refused at first. There was no way he was going to take time off his Wednesday to visit Wool's Orphanage. The Potter brat would already be in his class; he could meet him then. Albus was a grown wizard, and he could show the brat around Diagon Alley all by himself. So, of course, here he was in a tight suit surrounded by the worst muggle children he could happen to imagine. The headmistress had taken an instant liking to him, and Severus wanted to Obliviate himself of her terrifying fantasies of the pair together.</p>
<p> "You have an opening for the Potter boy? You are sure? We have many other children to pick from." Headmistress Dye said carefully. She wanted the boy gone, but shoving him on these nice respectable men would be cruel. She didn't want them to judge her on the little demon's actions.</p>
<p>"Mr. Potter has had his name down ever since he was born. His parents were alumni before they died. We are a very close-knit school and nothing you say will deter us from inviting him. May I ask why you are so reluctant to let us meet him?" Dumbledore manipulated easily. Severus had to hold back a sneer. He didn't know why so many trusted a man who could lie this smoothly.</p>
<p>"He is a troubled child. He was brought to us at the age of seven badly abused. We don't usually take in abuse victims, but he was a sweet boy. I didn't want him to have to sleep in the police station until they found another place for him. It was supposed to be temporary but then the matrons got attached and a child got adopted. We had a sudden opening and decided to keep him." The headmistress started. It was a long story and she wasn't sure just what all she could say without the men second-guessing their choice of taking the Potter boy.</p>
<p>"He doesn't cause trouble per se; he attracts it. The children seem to hate him no matter what. He is brilliant and gets along very well with the adults. I think that makes him a threat to the other children. They seem to single him out among all the rest." She continued. Severus couldn't really think of a Potter in that position. Potter always put him in that position. He wouldn't wish that on any child. Dumbledore had an unreadable expression. He didn't like this. The situation was too similar. He had made the same mistake before. He had to fix this quickly.</p>
<p>"Minor bullying isn't a reason for the aversion you have for the boy. There must have been something else." Albus pressed for more information. The headmistress suddenly got uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken about the rest of the story ever. She promised she wouldn't. It made her look crazy. The more religious matrons believed the boy was a demon.</p>
<p>Severus felt the magic roll-off Dumbledore as he cast a mild suggestion charm on the headmistress. He didn't like the feeling of his magic. His magic had a sickly-sweet feel to it. It felt terrible against Severus' dark core.</p>
<p>"He's a little fallen angel. He never does anything wrong in front of people, but there are things that happen around here when he is angry or hurt. If he is wronged, you better believe that the person will feel his wrath. I don't know how he does it, but it isn't possible to have so many coincidences. The boys always picked on him, but that stopped instantly when he turned nine years old." She admitted. Dumbledore felt a chill go down his spine. This was déjà vu. The same orphanage. The same background. He had created another monster.</p>
<p>"When he turned nine, he was a very quiet child. I believed that either his relatives didn't teach him to speak, or they punished him for it. He answered basic yes or no questions, but he wouldn't speak. He just nodded or shook his head. Michael, one of the other boys here, took to bullying him for being 'mute'. Harry spoke that day. He spoke about things he couldn't have known. He told the other children about Michael's past which only I knew about. I hadn't even told the other patrons." She explained.</p>
<p>Severus didn't know what to think about the Potter boy. He defended himself against bullies better than he ever did. He couldn't fault the boy for fighting back. He couldn't fault the boy for any of this. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't see it that way. Dumbledore would fault Harry for the other boy's actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was sitting out on the small lumpy couch that they had in the library book room. He was flipping through a book quietly, his mop of messy hair too distinct not to be able to pick out of the crowd of children. An older boy around sixteen stumbled in obviously being shoved playfully by his friends. His bright blue eyes zeroed in on Harry and a cocky smile tugged at his lips as he moved and shoved the book out of Harry's hands. </p>
<p>"Stop acting like you can read, freak! We all know you can't even talk. Was that why your parents gave you up? Too stupid for them?" He taunted as Harry seemed to curl away from the word. His entire body language shifted when Michael mentioned his parents. It was like a light switch and suddenly Harry looked vicious as he stood up to Michael. </p>
<p>"You are one to talk about parents not wanting them. Mine died for me, but yours? Yours gave you up because you were too violent to have around your perfect sister. Barely made it until double digits before mummy and daddy shipped you off." Harry shot back his voice sharp but a deathly calm that someone that old shouldn't have been able to accomplish. </p>
<p>"Shut your fucking inbred little mouth about things you know nothing about!" Michael yelled, slamming his fist into the wall beside Harry's head before looking at it like he didn't know how it had gotten there. </p>
<p>"That's strike three, isn't it? Be careful Michael, you'll be thrown on the streets before long." Harry's voice was too soft to be heard and only Michael could see the flash of red in them. Michael ran off and Harry grabbed the book again and started to read again as if nothing happened. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"He shouldn't have known the things he did. He was also right about it being Michael's third strike. He had a lot of behavioral problems and had been reprimanded for harming Harry before. We didn't know what to think when we got the reports back from the other children. Michael killed himself that week and his roommate swore that Harry did it, but it's just not possible. Michael was nearly an adult. Little Harry was only just a boy." She said as if she often had to convince herself not to believe the stories of Harry's abilities. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're not going to turn Harry away for rumors, may we meet him?" Dumbledore said coolly when the headmistress of the orphanage finished her tale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Severus felt like his entire world had been shaken to the core. He had seen the memories of a boy just like Harry. He had seen the way vicious muggles had twisted him. He could feel his stomach tying in knots. Had they unknowingly created another monster? Harry could be so much worse than Tom ever was. Harry had fame and support. Harry could completely crush the world under his shoe if he played his cards right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The headmistress led them through the halls towards a small bedroom at the end of the hall where Harry was sitting on the bed with a book propped up on his knees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry? You have some visitors." The strict tone of the headmistress made Harry shoot out of the bed and snap the book closed. Severus could see the title of a sociology book on the spine even if Harry looked like he was caught doing something wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Apologies! I should have tidied up." Harry said with a polite tone as he put the book out on the little shelf above his bed. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry said politely. Severus felt the knot in his stomach start to loosen. He didn't look anything like the monster from the memory of the matron. He was polite and shy. The matron left to give them privacy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is our fault for coming unannounced, but we wished to have this meeting in person. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of a school named Hogwarts. Your parents were alumni and we have come to offer you a place at our school." Albus said, obviously putting on a show. Severus felt his shoulders tense. He never liked seeing how the muggle-born children reacted to being told they were special. He could easily tell who already felt like they were better than their peers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry shifted nervously under Severus' gaze. His eyes never left Dumbledore just slightly below eye level obviously not wanting to make eye contact with the older wizard. “What sort of school? I… I wasn’t aware that someone knew who my parents were. I have been here for as long as I can remember.” he said softly. Severus felt his heart shutter. The only lie had been that he couldn’t remember before he was at the orphanage. He did remember living with his relatives, and by the flash of emotion that crossed Harry’s face, he knew the memories weren’t pleasant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hogwarts is a school for a very special type of person. Hogwarts is a school of magic-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say that word.” Harry cut in instinctively his eyes widening at the fact that he had cut off the Professor. Severus felt something heavy settle in his stomach. He knew that level of programming from his own childhood. The obvious fear at the sound of the word magic. His father had programmed that same fear into him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize…” he said trying to take back what he had admitted in one short phrase. Severus could understand the anger at still slipping into old habits. He understood the shame. He also saw that Albus was not understanding what Harry had just admitted with that word. He was looking understanding. He was trying to be supportive, but Harry was just pulling away from the older man even more that he wasn’t reacting to what he said. The understanding grandfather act had failed him for once. He kept his eyes trained on Harry. All he could remember was the way that Lily looked holding Harry to her chest like he was the center of her universe. Severus has never seen her look at anything that way. Severus now desperately wanted to be anywhere else. He didn’t know how he was going to face those familiar eyes every single day when the fire that Lily had was completely vacant in Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are not the first student we have had that reacts poorly to the knowledge at first. You are a wizard, Harry. Have you ever done anything that cannot be rationally explained?” Albus asked and Harry stiffened more than Severus thought was possible. The pain in his eyes as he looked down at the comforter that he was picking at. Severus felt like he was dealt a blow. He never wanted to see that much remorse in a child ever again. The broken way that Harry carried himself immediately made him want to protect him. For once he hoped that Harry Potter was in Slytherin. He wanted to be able to unravel the puzzle of what made an eleven-year-old look like a battle-torn soldier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can make things move. I once changed a teacher’s hair blue.” Harry said, his face going blank. Suddenly Severus worried even more. The amount of emotional control it took to blank out like that at eleven was astounding. He wondered what had caused the son and godson of the rashest men Severus had ever met to display this level of emotional control. Albus looked slightly relieved at his answer as if Severus wasn’t more worried than when he came in. Severus wondered for what felt like the millionth time if Albus realized how much he resembled the Dark Lord when he treated people like pawns in his chess game. He wondered off-handedly if that was why he had accidentally created so many dark wizards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your parents were also magical. They were heroes of the last magical war. They died to protect you.” Albus said easily, already trying to instill loyalty in Harry seconds after turning his entire life upside down. Severus wanted to speak up and stop him but he knew better than to question Dumbledore in public. Harry took the words like a blow sitting down on his bed, his eyes going unfocused for a second. Severus would give anything to know what was going through his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They didn’t die in a car accident. That was what I was told, or at least what was told to the caseworker who removed me from my relative's house.” Harry’s voice was soft and Severus felt a chill down his spine. He knew exactly who had told Harry about his parents. He could just imagine the horse-faced Petunia looking smug as she told the orphan child of her sister that his parents had been delinquents. He would have loved to say the same about James, but after what had happened even he had to admit that James was at least honorable even if he was a childish bully as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Your parents were heroes. They defeated a Dark Lord that was terrorizing the magical world. Every child in our world knows the story of Lily and James Potter. They were brave and selfless. They were some of the brightest of their age.” Dumbledore said, easily singing the Potter’s praises. Severus wondered if Dumbledore realized what he was doing to Harry. Telling him that any family in the wizarding world would treat him like a celebrity for his parents. He knew the lengths he would have gone to get out of his home. He knew what he would have done had he access to Harry’s resources. Severus almost prayed that Harry never thought of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do not have any money. How am I supposed to afford to attend? Is there a scholarship opportunity?” Harry asked blankly. Dumbledore glanced at Severus worried that Harry had not asked about his parents, but Severus was watching Harry. He wished the boy would look him in the eye so he could scan the surface of his thoughts, but Harry always looked just slightly away from them trying to stay polite but not look at them directly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your parents set aside money for you to attend. Nearly every child in our world goes to Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said, finally surprised that his Potter song and dance didn’t continue on. Dumbledore would never quite understand the mind of Harry Potter and Severus knew that. Lily and James were truly gone now with not a hint of either parent in the child who sat on the bed fiddling with his comforter refusing to meet their eyes. “Professor Snape will be coming by this week to take you to get your supplies if you accept our offer.” he continued. A swell of several emotions crashed into Severus at the idea of having to teach the boy about their world. He already had to pick his words so carefully so as not to reveal his status as a spy, but now he had to analyze every minute detail of Harry’s interactions to be able to report back to Dumbledore. Dumbledore handed over Harry’s letter to him. Harry opened it carefully, his eyes sharp as he looked over it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to attend.” He said, suddenly moving to his desk to write a formal acceptance and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Professor Snape will be here to collect you by nine in the morning this Thursday,” Dumbledore informed Harry not even bothering to ask Severus. Dumbledore knew how obedient he had made Severus over the years. Harry nodded politely a soft ‘yes sir’ leaving his lips as he still refused to look them in the eye. Dumbledore started to push them out of the door and Severus tried to catch a glimpse of Harry as they left to see if he showed more emotion without their lingering presence. Harry just sat on the bed tracing his fingers over the letter. Severus shook his head as he followed Dumbledore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to change our plans. He is too similar to Tom. I need you to lead him to the light.” Dumbledore rattled off as they walked to a place they could apparate back to Hogwarts. Severus felt his thoughts swirling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you really think I am the best person to do that?” Severus asked suddenly. Dumbledore shot him a grandfatherly smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have the utmost faith in your ability to keep him from making the same mistakes you did,” he said and Severus was suddenly reminded that he had no choice. Dumbledore could ruin him if he wanted. Severus nodded obediently and let silence fall between them as they got back to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Whole New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I didn't change much for the next few chapters, but it was necessary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A woman with bright red hair rounded the corner in a house bouncing a baby on her hip. In the room, she just entered four men were lounging on a couch and playing a card game. The man with messy hair and glasses looked up at the pair that just entered the room and smiled. The other dark-haired man took the opportunity to swipe a card from the distracted man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"James Potter, what have I told you about leaving your robes in the hallway? Harry got into the pockets again and now I have to repair the lights." she scolded in frustration. The man with the messy hair now identified as James tilted his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't leave my wand in my robes," he said in confusion. The redhead looked skeptical. The other dark-haired man raised his hands in surrender.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Lils, that's my fault. I left my wand in my robes," he admitted sheepishly. The woman shook her head in amusement before putting the baby in the culprit's arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you, Black, are on diaper duty," she said stubbornly. The man with sandy colored hair smirked at Black fondly. He leaned over to kiss the man and whispered something inaudible to the man. The man barked out a laugh and stood up to move to the child's room humming something to himself. The baby pulled at the man's hair playfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pa'foo'!" the baby exclaimed happily. Black smiled happily down at the baby in his arms as he put him down on the changing table. The baby gurgled happily up at Black. Black started changing the baby before noticing a discoloration of the baby's skin that formed a small star on his thigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! You can't be…" He whispered in fear. The baby noticed the change in emotion and started to cry. Black quickly snapped out of it and finished changing the baby. "It's okay, my little dark star. Uncle Sirius will protect you and you will grow up to rule the world." Black whispered softly.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Harry shot up from his cheap bed in a frightened frenzy. He hated dreams that left a vague imprint of warning. He knew that he should remember something and that it was important, but he couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p>Harry wasn't one to sleep late even without nightmares. Before he had been taken away from the Dursleys', he had to wake up before dawn every morning for breakfast and all the morning chores before school. He couldn't manage to break the habit. He was the only kid that got up and dressed before breakfast. He was dressed in his least ratty clothes and shuffling down the stairs to sit at the table next to one of the women who worked at the orphanage. She rarely actually spoke to them so he just stayed silent and started to serve himself.</p><p>"Boy, you are going with that man from the boarding school today, right?" Harry hated the way that they just referred to him as 'boy'. Only the original matrons from when he was brought in even learned his name.</p><p>"Yes, sir," Harry said flatly, knowing that it was all that the matron wanted from him. He wasn't about to push his luck when he was already being taken away from this place. It had been a new magical world when he first left the Dursley's, but the second he had shown his magic he had been shunned.</p><p>The matron nodded and continued to ignore Harry who felt anger bubble up in him. He had to carefully hide it to avoid punishment for 'cheek', but he promised to one day show them that he was better than they thought. He ate silently and got ready for Professor Snape to come and collect him.</p><p>The first place Professor Snape took him to was a magical bank named Gringotts. Harry thought it was amazing. The goblins were obviously powerful if they managed to monopolize the control of the Wizarding World's finances. Harry got a goblin by the name of Griphook. Snape said he had business to attend to and let Harry go to his vault alone.</p><p>"Griphook, are you the goblin in charge of my vault?" Harry asked as they rode the cart down to his trust vault. Griphook had told him he would only have access to this vault until he was considered an adult in the eyes of the ministry. After that, he would gain the rest of his inheritance.</p><p>"No, I am not your family manager. That would be Sharpclaw," he answered simply. He seemed shocked that Harry was able to remember his name. Harry nodded trying to learn as much as he could of this strange new world.</p><p>"Why isn't he assisting me? I have questions about my family and their wills," he explained trying not to offend the goblin by implying that he would prefer another. Griphook gave Harry an appraising look. He turned to look away.</p><p>"I will take you to him after we go to your vault. He was instructed by your magical guardian to not contact you," he explained. Harry looked down confused. Someone was knowingly keeping things from him. Whoever his guardian didn't want him to know about his past.</p><p>After a trip to his vault where he picked up money for his supplies and new clothes. He didn't want to walk around looking like street trash his entire life. Griphook took him to his vault manager as promised.</p><p>"Mister Potter, I am pleasantly surprised to hear from you. I was instructed not to contact you. What have you contacted me for? We should get that taken care of before I get into why I wished to meet with you." Sharpclaw said eloquently. He was obviously an older goblin.</p><p>"Yes, Mister Sharpclaw, I wished to ask you about why I was put in the orphanage? If my parents were magical, shouldn't I have been put with someone from this world?" he asked hesitantly. He knew that there had to have been someone to take him in. There had to be something other than that hellhole to come back to.</p><p>"Oh, right into what I wanted to speak with you about. When the Lord and Lady to a pureblood house dies, their will is generally read at the soonest convenience of the people involved. Gringotts usually leaves a week or so for mourning before it contacts people with the appointment time. In that week of mourning, Albus Dumbledore was working tirelessly to have the Potter will sealed from the public eye. He argued that since your godfather already proved untrustworthy then we couldn't trust anyone else with your wellbeing. It was a dark time and the Wizengamot ate the story up. The will was sealed and as far as we know Dumbledore left you with your muggle relatives who dropped you off at the orphanage quickly after." He said seriously.</p><p>Harry didn't know how to feel. Dumbledore was the reason he had been left to that awful orphanage. That man was the reason he wasn't raised in a wizarding home like he should have been. That man ruined his childhood. He wouldn't allow it to go unpunished. He would make sure Dumbledore paid.</p><p>"Thank you for explaining this to me, Mister Sharpclaw. I have one other question. Is there any way I would be able to have the will unsealed? I would like to know who I should have gone to. I would like to know what my parents left for me." He said softly. Sharpclaw nodded at the explanation.</p><p>"Yes, I can put in a formal request to have the will unsealed. If you put your signature on the request then I can assure you that it will be looked at. Your name holds a big weight in this world. Learning to use it will be a skill that can put the entire world at your fingertips." Sharpclaw said conspiratorially. Harry smirked softly. If he was cursed with this fame he might as well use it. Sharpclaw drew up a formal request for the wills to be unsealed and Harry signed it before concluding the meeting with Sharpclaw promising to keep in touch about the matter.</p><p>Once Harry got out of Gringotts Snape took him to get his supplies. Snape decided to leave Flourish and Blotts and Ollivander's for last due to the probability of them taking the longest. The first stop was Madame Malkin's where he got a new set of school robes and promised to come back when more time was allotted to get a full wardrobe.</p><p>After they finished there Harry and Professor Snape made their way to get the rest of the items on the list. After a while, they found themselves in Flourish and Blotts. Harry was in heaven. He had always been an avid reader. Snape set out getting the required books knowing the small boy would be too busy getting the extra reading.</p><p>Harry found several books on the history of the magical world and its customs. He also made sure to pick up a few books that served as an introduction to the wizarding world and all its subjects. He didn't want to go to school ignorant. When he wandered over to the potions section he bumped into a blonde around his age.</p><p>"Hogwarts, too? I am going into my first year there," he said as soon as Harry picked out a potions book for beginners.</p><p>"Yes, I am here getting my supplies with Professor Snape." He said honestly not knowing how to handle the obviously rich blonde. He looked around suspiciously.</p><p>"Professor Snape is showing you around? You're not Muggleborn are you?" He asked in disgust looking at Harry as if he was dirt on his shoe.</p><p>"No, I'm unfortunately muggle raised. Both of my parents were magical," he said quickly. He didn't want to be associated with those filthy creatures. This guy obviously knew how bad muggles were. If he made a bad impression he could be left with the muggle lovers.</p><p>"Oh, good, I don't consort with Mudbloods. How terrible it must be to live with those beasts. I couldn't handle it. I would have surely died." he said with a sneer. Harry nodded completely agreeing with the blonde. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way." He introduced himself smugly.</p><p>"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," he said back shaking Draco's outstretched hand. Draco gasped and looked up at Harry's forehead where his scar was poking out of his fringe. Harry patted his hair down uncomfortably.</p><p>"It's good you met me when you did! With your fame, people would flock to you trying to befriend the famous Harry Potter! I'll watch out for you for sure. Some wizarding families are better than others, and you wouldn't want to make friends with the wrong sort." He said instantly. Harry felt relieved. He was glad that he had found a friend to keep him away from the people who wanted him for his fame.</p><p>"I would be honored if you would help me learn more about the magical world," he said, thankful for the help. Draco smirked softly moving to wrap his arm around Harry's slim shoulders. He looked like he had just told Harry that he had given him a million pounds. It was obvious that he thought of himself as very important, but Harry was willing to look past that in order to keep the benefit of a powerful connection.</p><p>"I think we will become fast friends, Harry Potter." He said with a smile. After a while, they finally had to part and Harry left with a promise to write from Draco. When Harry finally got back to the orphanage with everything he bought he felt warm despite the cold atmosphere of the orphanage. He had found where he belonged and he would make sure that he would rule it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Choice to Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was beyond excited. He was sure he would finally find people who understood him at this new school. The little boy inside him that had just left the Dursley's was alight with new hope. The orphanage had beaten his hopes of friends from him, but the thought of people who would understand the things he did meant that he would fit in here. It was all he ever wanted.</p><p>He sat down in the compartment two hours before the departure time out of sheer excitement. He sat down in an empty compartment pulling out a book from his trunk. He read there for an hour before people started to pour in. He saw more of the people from the older years, but there were a few obvious excited first years. He kept to himself not wanting to attract attention to his identity.</p><p>It wasn't long after he stopped reading when a first-year student opened the door shyly. The boy had dark hair and held himself as if he was trying to disappear. Harry offered him a kind smile using a kinder disposition than he had in a while. This boy had no hint of muggle in him, and it put him at ease. Muggles had been the reason for his pain.</p><p>The boy relaxed slightly as he spoke. "M-may I sit with you? My name is Neville Longbottom." His voice was meek, and Harry almost didn't catch his name. When it finally processed, Harry recognized the name as the war heroes who had been hospitalized around the same time as his parents. They had been close to his parents according to the book he had picked up about the last war.</p><p>"Of course," Harry said gesturing to the seat across from him, "There is plenty of room. My name is Harry Potter." Neville glanced up at his forehead but otherwise ignored the fame. He relaxed a bit more realizing that Harry wasn't going to ask about his parents like so many people did.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you. Are you excited about Hogwarts?" Neville's voice was slowly gaining confidence. Harry felt like this was a new start for him as well. Harry could respect the need to get away from the life they were leaving behind.</p><p>"Very. I have already read all my books and the extras that Professor Snape recommended. What house are you aiming for? I personally favor Ravenclaw." He said, trying to keep the conversation going. This was his chance. He had already hit it off with Draco, but he also wanted a friend that had less to do with political gain. As much as he liked Draco as a person, his father had raised him to make connections, not friends.</p><p>"My parents were both in Gryffindor, so I am expected to go there, but my uncle says I am more fit for Hufflepuff, you know, loyal, hardworking," he said shrugging. Harry caught the hidden meaning. His family was expecting him to follow in his parents' footsteps. As he analyzed him more he noticed that the wand sticking out of his robe was old and worn. Harry secretly wondered how far those expectations went.</p><p>"My parents were as well, but I fit in much better with Ravenclaw on where my priorities lie. Gryffindor would be a bit too excitable for my taste. I much prefer my books to courageous stunts," he said with a playful smile. He could see the effect instantly. Neville chuckled lightly. Both were expected to be perfect Gryffindor and their interests lay elsewhere. Harry felt like he had found a friend that could possibly understand what he was entering.</p><p>Neville pulled out his toad which Harry was fascinated by. He had decided not to get a pet. He thought about getting an owl, but he didn't have anyone to write. He stroked the toad gently. He always liked animals. It was humans that he had problems with.</p><p>"His name is Trevor. My Uncle Algie gave him to me when I first showed signs of magic. They were scared I was a squib there for a moment…" Neville's voice trailed off shyly. It was obvious he had said more than he meant to about his family. Harry could feel for him. It was the complete opposite for him. His family thought he would be normal and suddenly got violent when he started to show signs of magic.</p><p>"My family didn't like that I had magic. They were 'normal'. When I started to show signs of magic, they threw me out. Now I live in an orphanage." He said quietly. He didn't like opening up to people, but Neville was obviously uncomfortable and as horrible as he was to the people in the orphanage, he liked Neville.</p><p>Before Neville had a chance to do more than smile at Harry the compartment door opened to reveal a tall redheaded boy with dirt on his nose. Harry didn't know how to react. The people he ended up talking to so far had started a conversation with him, not the other way around. Neville took it in stride talking for the obviously nervous Harry.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full. My name is Ron Weasley, by the way." He said his voice low and shy. Neville smiled at him and gestured for him to sit down. The boy put his trunk up on the luggage rack above them. He sat down beside Neville. They obviously vaguely knew each other. Harry figured that most witches and wizards knew each other.</p><p>"I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is Harry Potter." Neville introduced Harry who gave an awkward smile. He suddenly felt like an outsider. The flash of recognition on Ron's face when he heard Neville's name was nothing compared to the reaction he got to his.</p><p>"Blimey! Is it true? Do you really have the scar?" He suddenly asked, not shy and awkward. Neville saw Harry flinch slightly at the question. He tried to intervene to protect his new friend.</p><p>"That's a bit rude, Ron." He defended making Harry give him a thankful smile. He was suddenly reminded of what Draco had said in the book store. He had to worry about people using him for his fame. He was lulled into a false sense of security with Neville. He wanted to fit in here, but that didn't mean he could be so trusting.</p><p>Ron blushed brightly. "I'm sorry, mate. You're a bit of a fairy tale. I got carried away." Ron had changed his tune immediately at being reprimanded by Neville. Harry settled down slightly. He didn't like being a celebrity for this. He wanted to be powerful and in charge, but not for something he knew nothing about. He wanted to make his own path to greatness.</p><p>Harry nodded, taking Ron's apology. He would have his guard up around Ron, but he wouldn't shun him. He didn't want to make enemies so early on. The conversation went smoothly after that. He liked how genuine both boys were. They talked easily for a while before Draco barged in halfway through the ride.</p><p>"Harry! I have been looking for you everywhere! How are you?" Harry perked up at hearing his first friend's voice as Draco dropped into the seat next to him. Neville and Ron immediately got uncomfortable by his presence. Harry looked at them confused. Draco was arrogant and thought that his father was the best thing in the world, but he wasn't bad.</p><p>"I found a compartment and decided to wait for you. You said your mother liked to keep you a while to say goodbye, so I didn't want to risk not having a seat waiting for you." Harry explained with an easy smile. Draco nodded, taking the explanation without question.</p><p>"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said introducing himself just like his father taught him. Harry knew why he did it. Draco thought his family name was more important, so he said that first.</p><p>"My name is Neville Longbottom," Neville said shyly not wanting to offend Harry by being rude to his friend. Draco held out his hand for Neville to shake. Neville shook it awkwardly. Draco fully turned his attention to Ron and immediately frowned.</p><p>"No need to ask your name. You're a Weasley. The hair and the clothes say it all." He said snidely. Harry elbowed him sharply. He couldn't believe that Draco was acting like this before even asking Ron's name. He understood if he knew him personally, but just knowing his family wasn't enough to cause this.</p><p>"His name is Ron. We were just discussing what subjects we are going to take this year." Harry said sharply, trying to reign in Draco. Ron was already turning red at Draco's words and he didn't want this to go even further downhill.</p><p>Draco looked at Harry shocked. He didn't expect to be called out by his friend. He was used to the kids his father invited over for him to spend time with. They did what he said no matter what it was. He flushed slightly at being called out but settled down.</p><p>The air was thick after that. Both Ron and Draco obviously didn't like each other, but neither wanted to upset Harry by starting another fight. When it started to get dark all four boys started to get dressed into their robes. They were all dressed in the uniform they wore under the robes, but they needed to fish the actual robes out of their trunks.</p><p>When the train stopped, they trailed over to where a man was calling out to the first years. Draco started to say something rude about him, but Harry cut him off with a dark look.</p><p>"I don't think we should start the year off by insulting the faculty. They will be suspicious of us immediately and might get us into trouble." He said to explain his logic making Draco nod despite not liking Harry calling him out again. Harry had to catch Trevor who was trying to escape at the sight of the lake. Harry put him back in Neville's hands with a smile. Neville grinned brightly at Harry despite the slight blush.</p><p>They all caught a boat together and were taken across the lake. When Harry first got a glimpse of the castle he gasped softly. It was beautiful. It radiated a welcoming aura and he finally felt like he was where he belonged.</p><p>"What house do you think you will be in?" Draco asked Neville. He had less of a problem with him than he did Ron. Neville was shy and a bit hesitant, but his family didn't have such a feud with the Malfoy's as the Weasley's did.</p><p>"My parents were both in Gryffindor, but I think I am more suited for Hufflepuff. I am not brave. I mostly just want to work with my plants." He said honestly. Harry hesitated at the question. He felt he was suited more for Ravenclaw with his love for knowledge, but he wasn't sure if the hat would agree. He was willing to work for what he wanted and was loyal to those he cared for. He never backed down and wasn't afraid to stand up for what he believed in. He also had ambition and had to be cunning to get where he wanted to go.</p><p>"I am going to Gryffindor for sure! I expect you want to be in Slytherin." Ron butted in talking directly to Draco. He sounded slightly accusatory. Draco straightened up ready to argue back. He was protective of the house his entire family was in. His mother had told him stories about Slytherin growing up and he was determined to be there as well.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind Slytherin. My parents were in Gryffindor, but I never knew them, so I don't think that should make a difference. I am leaning towards Ravenclaw, but I doubt I will be in Gryffindor." He defended Draco easily. Ron gaped at him. He obviously wasn't expecting Harry Potter to be anywhere but Gryffindor.</p><p>The conversation was cut off by Professor McGonagall coming in to explain the houses to them and lead them to be sorted. The sheet was in alphabetical order, so Harry stood there nervously as Neville was sorted into Gryffindor looking shocked. Next was Draco which went to Slytherin almost the second the hat hit his head. Before long it was his turn and the crowd broke out in whispers. He sat down on the stool slowly before the hat was put on his head.</p><p>"You are not an easy one I see. Ambition and Cunning are strong in you, but you are also very loyal and hardworking. You value knowledge and individuality almost as much as Rowena herself, but you are as brave as Godric. You could easily fit with any house. Oh! But where to put you?" The hat whispered in Harry's ear. Harry sat there thinking hard about what he valued most. He knew the reputations of each house and what his friends thought. He looked to Neville who was still looking at him kindly. Neville who only wanted to be his own person.</p><p>"I think I would not fit in well with Gryffindor. Slytherin would be easy, but I do not think I could put up with the reputation. Either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." He thought back to the hat. The hat hesitated.</p><p>"Loyalty and willingness to work hard will help you achieve your goals nicely." The hat said almost smugly before shouting out Hufflepuff. The trim to his robes turned yellow as the Hufflepuff table broke out cheering while the rest of the hall sat stunned. Harry hopped off the stool once Professor McGonagall took off the hat, and he walked to the Hufflepuff table. A girl who he vaguely remembered was named Hannah Abbot shook his hand.</p><p>"Welcome to Hufflepuff! No one was expecting that." She said with a kind smile. Harry chuckled. By the shocked looks on everyone's face, he knew she was right on the dot. Draco looked put out that he wasn't in Slytherin and Ron looked shocked he wasn't in Gryffindor. Neville just looked at him with a smile and mouthed his congratulations before turning back to the sorting. Ron got put into Gryffindor and before long the sorting was over. Dumbledore stood up looking over at them</p><p>"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we tuck in, I would like to give a few announcements. First years should note that the forbidden forest is in fact forbidden. Older years should also do well to remember that. Also, in addition to that, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds for those who do not wish to die a very painful death." He said cheerfully. Harry felt a chill go down his spine. Telling teenagers that they were almost asking for trouble.</p><p>The feast itself was nice. He met all the other Hufflepuff first years. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were nice. Susan was a bit shy but was nice enough. Harry took an immediate dislike to Zacharias Smith. Justin Finch-Fletchley seemed nervous since both of his parents were muggles. Harry found he liked it despite his earlier words about being better cut out for Ravenclaw. When the feast was done they had to sing the school song, which frankly Harry hated with a passion. Before long he was being led to the dorms.</p><p>"This is the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitories. These barrels hold the entrance. You must tap this barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. If you do it wrong, you will be soaked in vinegar so watch closely." The prefect said slowly making sure all the first-years could hear and see him. He tapped one of the barrels and then a passageway opened up. Harry smiled. It was simple yet tricky at the same time. He liked it.</p><p>The prefect led them into a cozy room with low ceilings and circular windows. It felt homey. There were patchwork quilts everywhere and plants along the windows. He wished Neville could have seen this. It was exactly something he would love.</p><p>"The boy's dormitory is on your left and the girls on your right. Before we let you settle in, we have a few things to say. Hogwarts is very big, and it is hard to find your way around at first. In the morning we will lead you all to breakfast so be here at least five minutes early. We have drawn up a map with all the basics on it, but if you need any help just ask an older Hufflepuff and we will help you. We have a reputation for being the house of extras, but that isn't true. Our qualities are just as important as the other houses. I don't want you to let the other houses get you down. We are Hufflepuffs and that means we care about each other and work hard. Don't let anyone tell you that is not great." The prefect said passionately. Harry smiled. He liked his house. They were asked if they had any questions before they were released to bed. Harry dropped into the soft bed the second he got into his pajamas and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Friends (I don't understand them)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, so, I am almost finished with the next chapter. I need like one more scene. Shouldn't take too long!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first morning at Hogwarts was a whirlwind of activity. According to the older years, it always was, even if there weren't any classes. Harry was looking forward to having a set schedule to keep him busy. He had seen Neville and Ron heading down to Potions as he walked with the other first-year Hufflepuff students to Transfiguration. He sat between Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchly.</p><p>"I thought for sure I was headed to Ravenclaw when I read about the houses. I was down for Eton before getting my Hogwarts letter. My mother was hesitant at first but I showed her a book by Gilderoy Lockhart and she saw the benefits of having a trained wizard in the house." He said conversationally. Harry chuckled softly.</p><p>"I could never have gone to Eton. I lived in an orphanage. Although I was almost sure I was down for Ravenclaw as well. I am a regular bibliophile." Harry responded easily keeping the conversation going. He had never made friends easily in the muggle world, but he saw this as a new start for him. He had fit in easily with Draco, Neville, and Ron. He hoped to do the same with his housemates.</p><p>Hannah chuckled with a playful smile. "Oh, wonderful! I got stuck with the nerds of the group. I personally am looking forward to Herbology. I want to be a healer, so I hope Professor Snape doesn't go too hard on us." She said easily adding on to the conversation even if she had nothing to add about the muggle school. "I am a half-blood so I already knew I was coming to Hogwarts," she added on as an afterthought.</p><p>Harry had to hide his revulsion at the thought that a witch or wizard would willingly marry a muggle. He hadn't met many muggles that weren't horrible to him. He still had a small lingering hatred of them from his aunt and uncle. He was grateful that they didn't ask too many probing questions about him even if they all were dying to. They had all picked up how uncomfortable he was when someone asked why he was not brought up in the magical world at breakfast and collectively labeled it a taboo subject.</p><p>"Professor Snape was the one who took me to get my supplies for Hogwarts. He seemed decent despite his sharp tongue. I think I earned a little respect even if he seemed to loathe me first." His words were light as if he was confused about the reaction that Snape had to him. He had been thinking about the way that Dumbledore and Snape acted around him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Snape had gone a terrible shade of pale when he had gotten his wand.</p><p>"Oh, don't mind that. He is like that to everyone except his Slytherins. He especially loathes the Gryffindors though. I am just happy that I did not go there." Hannah sounded relieved as if getting into Gryffindor would have hindered her greatly. Harry nodded. He could deal with that. As long as Professor Snape didn't single him out he could ignore it.</p><p>"Well, that is a relief. I would hate to be singled out. I am not much for being the center of attention." His voice was relaxed despite the fact he felt his stomach clench at the thought of being the topic of all conversation like he was in all the other houses. He knew he was a celebrity. He didn't like it, but he had caught several books with his name on it in Flourish and Blotts and felt the need to read over them.</p><p>Justin chuckled softly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but staying out of the spotlight doesn't seem to be in the cards for you." His voice was sympathetic even if he looked like he didn't mind attention the same way Harry did. Harry nodded to him, the class falling silent as Professor McGonagall transformed out of her cat form. The lull of the morning of double Transfiguration was finally broken at lunch which he sat between Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan. He got on really well with Susan and the three of them had a long conversation about the differences between Muggle and Magical Government in England.</p><p>The next class of the day was potions and the entire group was vibrating with nervous energy. They had all heard the upper years telling them that Snape would be really rude on the first day, but he mellowed out since they weren't Gryffindors. They trudged down to the dungeons all of them scared of what was to come.</p><p>The class started off with Professor Snape calling roll. He barely acknowledged any of their names before he got to Harry's he looked up at him when Harry spoke. Harry felt like he could crawl out of his skin at the intensity of Snape's eyes. He felt his magic reacting to it swirling around him protectively. Snape's eyes widened minutely then he continued as if it had never happened. Harry sighed softly in relief. Potions were fairly normal after that, but Harry still felt like he was missing something with the way Snape seemed to constantly keep his eyes on him.</p><p>He worked easily with Susan and they finished their Cure for Boils with ease with her explaining things as they went. She was also pretty knowledgeable in Potions, Harry noticed. She explained with a smile that she wanted to be an Auror like her mother, and it required potions. Harry smiled.</p><p>"It seems like everyone knows what they want to do, but me," he said playfully as they bottled their potions. Susan giggled softly. She just shrugged and they cleaned up in silence. Next was Herbology with the Gryffindors and Harry took the time to catch up with Ron and Neville. Neville was a natural at Herbology and talked excitedly about it as they worked. Ron looked a little moody that Harry didn't end up in Gryffindor with them, but warmed up as the class continued since Harry wasn't any different than on the train.</p><p>Monday ended with Astronomy at midnight and Harry found he was completely shattered by the time he finally got into bed. The rest of the week wasn't very interesting. He had potions every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He always had Herbology with the Gryffindors, and always spent the period with Neville and Ron. He was slightly sad that he didn't have any classes with Draco, but they had made plans to meet up that weekend.</p><p>"Harry! It feels like it has been ages!" Draco's voice was high and whiny when they finally met up after breakfast that weekend. They were headed to the library to work on their homework, but Draco seemed to want to tell him everything that had happened that week so the walk was slow.</p><p>"It really sucks that we don't have any classes together this year. You could catch me up then and not have to unload on me every weekend." Harry's voice was playful so as not to upset Draco who turned pink at how much he had been ranting.</p><p>"All of my classes seem to be with the bloody Gryffindors. Neville exploded his cauldron in Potions. It was awful. I thought he was going to cry. Do you know how bad I am at putting up with people when they are crying? I thought Uncle Sev was going to go mental!" He exclaimed. Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Who was his partner? Shouldn't they have been helping? I paired up with Susan and she managed to get me through it without any disasters." he explained. Draco huffed exaggeratedly.</p><p>"It was that Seamus Finnegan kid. I think he explodes things on purpose. According to the rumor mill he caught his feather on fire during charms." He said with a smirk. Harry shook his head. He didn't get as much joy from the story as Draco did. The kid didn't seem bad to him. No one had seemed particularly bad to him, but he also hadn't met many people. After the competition, the orphanage was none of these kids seemed bad to him. As he got older he wasn't proud of the things he did in the orphanage. He had a temper when he had first come in and he still had a temper now even if he had learned to hide it better.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. Focus on your own schooling, and let him focus on his. I do not want to start problems with the Gryffindors. If you want an entire pride of lions after you, then that is your choice. There is something to be said about laying low until the time is right." he said pointedly. Draco made a face at him. Harry always got a distinct impression that no one had ever told Draco no before. He knew it would get old fast, so he hoped that it cleared up in the seven years they had together.</p><p>"You really are no fun sometimes, Potter. What is so wrong about getting attention?" he demanded. He never understood why Harry kept to himself so much. He loved the attention of others whether it was good or bad. Harry sighed as he sat down in the back of the library laying out his homework in the order that it was due so he could prioritize.</p><p>"Attention is fine until you get the wrong sort of attention. What happens when you get too much negative attention and suddenly all of your contacts are gone not wanting their name tied to yours? Isn't Slytherin supposed to be cunning? I don't want to make enemies until I know where I stand." Harry griped out at Draco. He was struggling with writing with a quill and as much as the pureblooded kids tried to help it still was messy.</p><p>"As much as I love magic, do you know what I would do for a pen right now?" Harry asked looking over his homework. Draco glanced over at it and winced. He had been taught to write with a quill when he was old enough to hold one. His father said that a lot could be said about a man from his penmanship.</p><p>"Here, you are holding it wrong. It's uncomfortable at first, but it makes your lines cleaner." Draco said, adjusting Harry's hand. Harry glanced over at Draco. He wondered why his friend couldn't always show this kind side of himself. He understood the need to hide parts of yourself but never understood why Draco chose that particular mask.</p><p>"Thank you, Draco," he said softly. He tried to heed what Draco was telling him. The writing was still shaky and his hand cramped, but he had to admit that it looked considerably neater.</p><p>"Anyways, I have herbology with Neville and he is fantastic at it. He loves plants. He is probably intimidated by Professor Snape. That is not his fault. Professor Snape is cruel to the Gryffindors. If he showed a little less favoritism then maybe people like Neville would do better in his field. Don't even start on another lecture on blood purity! You know my stance on that. I don't like muggles as much as you, but it is not my place to judge people on their family otherwise we would have never become friends." he said pointedly.</p><p>Draco sat back quickly not wanting to get into this argument again. Harry had scared him last time this had come up. Harry hated muggles. He didn't hide it either. Not really. He didn't bring it up often, but when asked he never denied it. Draco had no way of knowing that he would react the way he did when he called someone a mudblood. Harry had no problem with the word being used against muggles, but Draco had called Justin a mudblood and Harry had exploded. His magic had whipped around him angrily. Harry yelled that magic was inside him and that was all that mattered. Justin had been surprised by the outrage at his treatment. He had never expected it from Harry since Draco and he seemed so close.</p><p>"We all have some shitty family somewhere. Mine are the worst sort of muggles you have ever seen. If I can turn out okay after them, then muggleborns can turn out to be good witches and wizards." Harry reiterated his words from before. Draco nodded. He had learned quickly that his home life was a complicated topic with Harry and had been careful not to bring it up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. " Draco muttered quietly to himself. Harry looked over at him. He felt bad. He had been snappy with Draco since the argument they had over blood purity. He understood that Draco came from a much different background than him, but sometimes he still got angry over it. Draco had been taught since birth that he was worth more than everyone else because of his blood status. Harry was ostracized his entire life for his. He would never admit that a lot of his anger was due to his mother being a muggleborn. He knew that it didn't make sense for him to hate muggles when his grandparents were muggles, but he couldn't drop his resentment after his Aunt and Uncle. The orphanage had just made it worse for him. When he found out he was different he had latched onto the fact that magical people were better because they had saved him, but he knew that wasn't quite true either.</p><p>"Don't apologize to me. You have your beliefs, and I have mine. Just- lay off Seamus. You have no idea what type of person he is. I know family is important to you, but all I care about is how well a person can work towards what they want. I want to be great, and that requires allies. If you don't need allies for your goals then ignore me." Harry said, letting Draco off for what he said. Draco shook his head. He would never understand Harry Potter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry is starting to set his sights on the top, and Dumbledore struggles to get him back under control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry had been thinking about the rise of Voldemort and his own thoughts on it for weeks. He had attended classes like normal still hanging out with all of his new friends. He had gotten closer to all of them as the months drew on, but he couldn’t get his mind off of Voldemort and the last war. It didn’t make sense to him. Voldemort had largely come out of nowhere in the sixties and seventies. Harry knew that he claimed to be a direct descendant of Slytherin so he had pilfered through a lot of Draco’s lineage books trying to find where the blood connection could come from. He had started prowling through the sacred 28 figuring if the Slytherin line was anywhere then it was there. He found a connection in the Gaunts but he couldn't find an heir that would fit the description. The last children who were acknowledged with that name were Merope and Morfin nearly a hundred years ago. He fiddled with his quill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Draco, what would cause an heir to a family of the sacred 28 to put aside their name and forge a new one?" He asked Draco for information. Draco looked over at him from where he was finishing up his homework for Defense. He looked confused by the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pureblood? Legitimacy issues. If the person doesn't have the correct blood status they can be banned from using the name. They could also be from the female line. My mother is a Black and it holds more power than the Malfoy name, but Sirius Black is still Heir apparent. She couldn't hold the title Lady Black until he died, and even then it would go to the closest line which would be Aunt Bella before mother." Draco explained. He liked being able to help Harry. Harry seemed to pick up on school and people so well that usually, he seemed so perfect. The times when he asked Draco for input always sent a rush of pride through him. Harry Potter valued his input.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry shot up in his chair. "Halfblood! That's it! If his mother was Merope Gaunt then he would have a different last name. Morfin is deceased! He would be heir through her!" Harry said, his eyes gleaming. He started calculating when Merope would have been at childbearing age. He knew she died young so it didn't give a big window. He moved and yanked a big tome of Hogwarts students off the shelf. He had a five-year window where Voldemort could have possibly been born. He started searching through names crossing off all the purebloods knowing how they ended up. His eyes fell to the name of Tom Riddle. He traced it with his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, are you saying the Dark Lord is a half-blood? Even you, are a second generation." Draco said looking over Harry's notes. Then something triggered a memory in Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He used to be friends with my grandfather. I have pictures at home of him at our family holidays." Draco said. Harry smirked. That was good. That means that the older death eaters all knew that Voldemort was a half-blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He claimed to be the heir of Slytherin. You said that yourself. The only family left that has direct links to the Slytherin main line is the Gaunts. If he wasn't a Gaunt then he wouldn't be heir because he wasn't from the direct line. It's been too long. The title would just die out if all of the Gaunts were dead. The Gaunts had two children in the late 1800s early 1900s. If he was the son of Morfin then he would carry the name Gaunt and he wouldn't have had to change his identity. As crazy as the Gaunts are, they are still purebloods. So that leaves Merope. Marriage isn't listed for her on the original family tree, which means it was either out of wedlock or to someone that the Gaunts wouldn't approve of. I traced out what years she would be old enough to give birth and then I found what years they would have attended Hogwarts. With the Dark Lord's power level he would have made waves. Head boy, prefect, an honor for special services to the school, and top of his class. Therefore, Tom Riddle." Harry explained his thought process easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry, do you know what that means? Three of the most important players in the war are half-bloods! This damned war was over blood purity but between three half-bloods! What, in Merlin’s name, kind of sense does that make? What would make the death eaters who are all very proud purebloods follow a half-blood? What would make them kneel to someone they think is beneath them?” Draco started ranting his cheeks going pink as he looked over Harry’s notes. He couldn’t imagine his father kneeling to a half-blood if he knew. He remembered how strict his father was about blood purity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared at Draco as he ranted with his thoughts swirling through his head. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was his opening. Voldemort had no more claim to the purebloods than he did, in fact, he had a better claim since he still had his family lordship and estate. The Potter family was only considered blood traitors for the last three generations. He could pull his family back up in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry, didn't you have that meeting with Dumbledore." Draco finally chimed in making Harry curse and start picking up his things in a hurry. Draco smirked at him as he hurried out of the Library. Harry had to admit he was nervous. He didn’t want to see the man who had shown him the magical world. He didn’t want to see the man who had made him live with the Dursleys. He hadn’t met with Dumbledore since he had been given his letter, and he didn’t like that he was suddenly showing interest months later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enter.” Dumbledore’s voice floated out when Harry got to the door. He felt a bit of anger rise up in him at seeing Dumbledore after what all he had learned. He kept his eyes at the floor not wanting Dumbledore to see the anger that crept up his throat every time he saw Dumbledore after that day at the bank. The goblins were still trying to have the will unsealed, but it was slow going and receiving a lot of push back from Dumbledore in the courts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Harry, my boy. How are classes treating you so far?” Dumbledore asked when he finally looked up from his writing, making Harry seeth in resentment even if his face stayed blank. He couldn’t stand how familiar Dumbledore always sounded with him. He knew that Dumbledore was his magical guardian now. He had been writing letters back and forth to the goblins about his estate and what everything meant while also learning from Draco everything he had about being the heir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Classes are good. I expected them to be more difficult.” Harry said quietly already not liking how this was going. He didn’t want the headmaster to give him more attention than he would a normal student. He didn’t want to be singled out as the favorite for anything. He had to admit, his pride kept him from wanting to be great if it wasn’t by his own merit. He would make his parents proud. He would be great and prove that he belonged here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the first few years are always a bit too easy for children with raw talent like yours. How are you making friends here at Hogwarts? I have noticed your growing bond with Ron Weasley and Heir Longbottom.” Dumbledore said gently. He couldn’t admit he was worried about Harry’s friendship with Draco Malfoy. He was confused about how he managed to juggle that friendship with his friendship with ‘blood traitors’ and ‘muggle lovers’ as the Malfoy heir would see them. He had even seen Harry being friendly with his housemates who were muggleborn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ron and Neville are amazing. They have been a big help in learning more about the magical world. Neville and I study together every week.” Harry answered hoping that Dumbledore would just drop his personal life and get back to whatever made him call him up in the first place. He had been trained for this type of questioning. Not consciously, but all the same. He knew that if he answered whatever the adult wanted then he would be left alone. The people who ran the orphanage had started questioning him whenever anything went wrong in the orphanage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is relieving to hear. I had worried about your transition. Your parents were very dear to me.” Dumbledore said, trying to connect with the boy on some level. He was just so distant. No matter what anyone tried he knew that no one had truly seen what the boy was feeling. He obviously cared for his friends, but he never let them in. Dumbledore admitted that he had taken that from his friends’ minds. Every one of them felt they would never find a way into Harry’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster, I do not understand why I was called here. Have I done something wrong?” Harry’s voice was surprisingly clipped and it caught Dumbledore for a surprise. Most students would love the extra attention. He wondered if he should be more concerned about what had happened to the boy in that orphanage, but brushed it away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my boy. You haven’t done anything wrong. Forgive me if I gave you that impression. I simply wanted to check on you in the memory of your parents.” Dumbledore said gently trying to appeal Harry more to himself after this hurdle. He didn’t want to lose Harry completely. Harry had a task to complete. He couldn’t let him fail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It has been almost eleven years. I am fine. I don’t need to be checked on. I just want to be a normal student.” Harry bit out trying to keep calm. Dumbledore hadn’t cared when he was at the mercy of the Dursley’s. He hadn’t cared when he was terrified of his powers. He hadn’t cared when Harry had hated himself for everything he did with those powers. He didn’t have the right to care now that Harry was close by and not so easily forgotten. Dumbledore openly showed his shock at Harry’s reaction. He hadn’t expected so much teenage rebellion so early. He had hoped to wait at least a few more years before Harry questioned him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive an old man for lingering in the past. I simply wanted to ensure that you were transitioning well.” Dumbledore started. He needed to reevaluate how he would handle Harry. He didn’t want to push him away too far. He needed to draw him closer before Harry got too independent of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. I am very happy here at Hogwarts. I love learning magic and hanging out with my friends. I’m fine. I promise.” Harry assured, trying to shake off the attention. He didn’t need some adult checking in on his life and thinking that they had the right to tell him what to do. He obeyed the rules. He wasn’t acting out. He didn’t need anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is all I wanted to know. I apologize for pulling you away from your friends.” Dumbledore said gently, dismissing Harry who bowed his head and left taking the steps two at a time to escape the all-knowing eyes of Albus Dumbledore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trolls and Morals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know how the hell he had gotten here. It was Halloween. Usually, a holiday that he spent alone. It had been the day that he had gotten taken away from the Dursleys. He had recently found out it was also the night his parents died, and he had planned on taking the day to himself up until he was ambushed in his room after classes by not only the fellow Hufflepuffs but also Ron and Neville. It looked like Draco still hadn’t managed to make the others warm up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had all sat down beside him quietly. When Harry had asked why they were there, he had simply been told they didn’t want him to be alone. Harry glanced over at Susan knowing full well that she had been the one to get this together. She ignored his gaze, but he knew. Ron pulled Harry into a tight hug when he finally rose to go down to the feast and Harry honestly didn’t know how to handle it. He wasn’t the best with affection and his friends knew that. Most of the time they rarely stepped into his personal space. Harry wasn’t expecting the warm feeling in his chest when Ron hugged him. It wasn’t the last one either. They all took their time to give Harry a hug. Harry didn’t realize he was crying until Susan handed him a tissue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispered out to them. He could feel the embarrassment of his friends seeing him cry, but he was also so moved that they had taken the time to make sure he was okay on a holiday because they knew it was the day his parents died. Harry shifted uncomfortably from the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Susan can be very convincing when she puts her mind to something,” Ron said to ease the tension making the group laugh at the flush on Susan’s cheeks. Harry knew why she had done this. He had opened up to her about his parents one night when she had a rough time about her own. She had lost them when she was younger and Harry opened up and told her that he hadn’t even known when they died until he had read about himself in a book in Flourish and Blotts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Weasley. You are the one who hugged him.” Susan shot back. Susan and Ron had surprisingly got on like a house on fire after they all started hanging out together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, Weasley. She will attack in broad daylight. She won’t cry like Granger.” Justin shot at Ron. Harry looked over at Ron in confusion. He hadn’t heard that Ron had made Granger cry. He was honestly surprised that Hannah hadn’t ranted about it. Hannah hated that people picked on Granger. She often studied with her in the library even if they weren’t close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ron waved Justin off surrendering to what he had said. Hannah had a displeased set to her jaw, but she wouldn’t actually confront Ron. She just disapproved. Neville just shook his head at the bickering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to head down to the feast? Ron might start picking fights with Susan if we don’t.” Neville finally piped up making Ron cry out in offense. Harry was silently pleased by the teasing smile that Neville had on his lips. He was getting a little more comfortable in their presence. Harry silently wondered if the two would end up eventually breaking away from the group since they were both from Gryffindor. Harry knew it was stupid and irrational, but it still popped in his head every so often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all walked to the great hall together lingering at the door to finish their trailing conversation before Ron and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor table. They trailed over to their table in a clump sitting down together. Harry began to slowly tune out the side conversations as he focused on the feast occasionally adding to the discussion about their charms essay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the doors to the great hall slammed open and professor Quirrel ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeon causing a panic. When Dumbledore called to take the students back to their dorms Harry whipped around to look at him. His heart was pounding. What if something happened to Draco. The troll was in the dungeons. Suddenly Ron was through the crowd with Neville. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hermione’s still crying in the bathroom!” Ron whispered out. Susan flushed beside Harry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault! We need to go warn her. The professors are all gone. We can head up to Gryffindor after to put distance between us and the dungeons.” Susan said quickly as they made their way away from the group to find the bathroom they knew that Granger was crying in. Harry would never admit to Susan that he hadn’t even considered risking his neck for Granger. But Susan had a strict sense of right and wrong. Harry tended to take her advice to heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all felt like a blur, finding the bathroom, watching the troll go in. Susan had shot forward before Harry even had the chance. Harry shot after her with Ron right at his side. Harry wondered if this is what people expected of him as the savior of the wizarding world. Harry had thrown himself into protecting Hermione. They had worked together to take the troll down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in Merlin’s name?” He heard Professor McGonagall cry out when she saw them standing there in the aftermath. Harry immediately stepped forward to cut off whatever the hell was about to come out of Hermione’s mouth. He admired the girl’s brain, but she didn’t seem to have the social brain to get them through this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Professor. We remembered that Granger had gone to the bathroom and wasn’t aware of the threat. The professors were already out of the room and we were unable to catch up with our prefects so we hoped to find her and take refuge in Gryffindor common rooms until the threat passed. We didn’t know the troll had made it out of the dungeons.” He lied masterfully. His usual method of lying was hiding one lie buried within the truth. He had honed his art in the years of being accused of everything in the orphanage. He learned how to throw suspicion off himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up making it without losing any points for Hufflepuff. Hermione looked touched when she watched Susan finally tear into Ron for being an ass in the first place. Harry had to admit he admired how quick she was to do the right thing. She usually managed to act before Harry had even figured out the right thing to do. He knew she would make a fantastic auror one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From then on Hermione joined their group. She immediately ended up taking an instant liking to Justin who was also from the muggle world and easily matched her in a debate. Harry always listened politely, but rarely got involved. He wasn’t particularly fond of Hermione even if he was glad that his friends were. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Meeting and A Loss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He thought he was better. He thought that the blank spots in his memory had finally started to fade. Was it stress? Was it Draco?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry hated it when Draco was angry at him. He really knew how to be the biggest pain in the ass even while ignoring him. Harry felt guilty every time he saw the empty seat next to Draco at their normal desk in the library. He felt awful when Draco would turn to tell him something and then remember that they weren’t talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you even notice if I wasn’t there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words still haunted him. He didn’t know how Draco didn’t know how important he was to Harry. He wouldn’t trade him for the world. He had already done so much for Harry. Harry would not be preparing for his future if it wasn’t for Draco. Draco taught him how to navigate the wizarding world in a way that the others never even considered. He knew they would if he asked, but they didn’t care about propriety the same way the Malfoy’s did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mr. P-Potter, W-will you st-stay after class?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up at the defense professor with a flat look nodding and putting his things back on the desk. Quirrell was another mystery that he had been watching unfold. He knew the stutter was fake. He had known a kid in the orphanage who had a stutter and he knew what sounds were hard for him to form. Quirrell was obviously faking it for anyone who paid even a sliver of attention, but Harry didn’t know why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop with the fake stutter? It makes you hard to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry was too blunt at times. He knew that. Susan constantly chided him that his manners were atrocious. He had a bad habit of saying what was on his mind and having it come off as rude. He was getting better with Susan’s careful glances, but sometimes he just got too lazy to care. He didn’t care if he offended the professor. They aren't learning anything because of his stupid fake stutter. He saw no reason to respect him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what makes y-you think it is f-fake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The words you choose to stutter, and how overdone it is. It just sounds fake for anyone who has ever actually met someone with a stutter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much better. What did you need from me, Professor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I admit that I am curious. You are nothing like I expected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t think a professor would subscribe to house prejudice. Especially a Ravenclaw such as yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked me up? Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And pass up easy loyalty? The house is for what you value. I value loyalty and hard work much more than I value pure intellect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smirk looked wrong on Quirrell’s lips. It was almost like he was enjoying their exchange. Harry wondered if every adult would keep looking at him like he was some sort of anomaly. He wasn’t anything special. He had seen Justin and Hermione throw quips at each other that were much more clever than the ones he was throwing at Quirrell. Maybe no other student dared to talk back to him. He had long ago realized that people only respected him for his fame. He was in no way the smartest or bravest, but he had the name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like something a dark wizard would say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would wanting loyalty make someone dark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ask a lot of questions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you keep avoiding the point. Why did you ask me to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrell sighed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry suddenly felt like his head was being torn in two as Quirrell lifted his hand and started whispering. His eyes were wide open despite the pain that was coursing through him. Then out of nowhere his vision went black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, attacking a student in Hogwarts? Have I fallen so far in my old age, Lord Voldemort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirrell stumbled back watching as the expression on Harry’s face shifted and the mesmerizing green eyes shifted to a distinct red that could not be mistaken as anyone but the dark lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had my suspicions that I had fallen too far when I heard the story of my creation. I worked on recovering as many memories as I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The boy is a Horcrux?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Keep up. He is my perfect vessel. As long as the light hails him a savior we cannot be killed. Your mistakes are turning out more fruitful than your plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you know? You are stuck in the head of a prepubescent child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know more than you give me credit for. I overhear everything. Harry is a well of untapped potential. Using his magic I can move freely with no one the wiser. He barely registers me taking over at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t fear you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He fears himself more than he could ever fear me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had him kill. You made him vulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I protected him. It was his fault that he thought that he had done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to know the boy hasn’t tainted you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is doing better than you are. A mere parasite on a disgusting man. At least my host is worth something. Devious little brat that he is. Researching politics and trying to change the world. He will be great. As long as you leave him alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not harm you or your host. Just keep him out of my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad that we have an understanding. I am quite fond of him at this point. I would hate to have to make myself the main soul piece."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if you would dare."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are the future, my lord. Maybe your time has passed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The boy is really influencing you if you dare defy me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that. I presume that ten years apart will do that to someone. I am you in magic alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Get out of my sight. Keep your little brat in line."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry snapped out of his daze as he walked away from the Defence classroom. His stomach churned at the thought that he was having blackouts again. He was dangerous when he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. If he let go of his attention for even a moment he could accidentally hurt someone like last time. He needed to keep it together no matter how stressful it was. He walked back to his dorm to enjoy a quiet afternoon with Susan. She always knew how to brighten his day even if he was missing Draco. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Left Alone at Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally ending year one. I promise year two won't be so boring.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the year was a bit of a blur for Harry. Draco still wouldn’t talk to him, but nothing too weird had happened. He tried to focus on his exams and not on the way Dumbledore seemed to watch him like a hawk. He ignored the pounding in his head and the fake stutter on Quirrell's tongue. He didn't want to get involved with any of that. He stuck to reading as many laws as he could to prepare himself for his future. He wanted this. It wasn't as easy without Draco, but he wasn't going to give up even if it felt like a gaping hole without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you reckon Quirrell isn't here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry glanced past Susan to look at the head table. Sure enough, space where Professor Quirrell usually sat remained open. Harry shrugged, not deeming the question needing an answer. Susan rolled her eyes at him. Harry didn't actually talk much. It had been part of what made Draco so upset. Harry seemed to float beside them as if he didn't exist in the same space as them. He was always just out of reach staring off into space like he was a thousand light-years away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you talked to Ron today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We made plans to hang out together this summer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Have you already settled your stay at Neville's?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Susan, you are not my parent. I appreciate the consideration, but you don't have to check on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just don't want you to have to spend the summer alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn't really blame her for that. He squeezed her hand softly before focusing back on his food. His friends had all set up a schedule so that he could spend the least time at the orphanage as he possibly could. Last-minute they had to cover for Draco's slots because he had stopped talking to them, but they had smoothed out details easily enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you miss Malfoy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you tell him that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was very clear that he didn't want my friendship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are so stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Susan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, how about stubborn shits?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I prefer stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They both fit perfectly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would hex you daily if you weren't my best friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You threaten to hex me daily either way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I never do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you love me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got an odd look on his face. He wasn't used to using that word. Especially not in response to Susan. He never understood how she threw that word around so casually. She didn't hesitate to tell them all how much she cared for them. She was always hugging them even Ron who she still ranted and raved at. Harry secretly thought that Ron enjoyed the attention. Ron had told Harry that she reminded him of his mother. There was no question that Susan was passionate. She was the first to stand up for what she believed. Hermione had really liked that up until they almost went to blows over a topic. Harry smiled softly remembering Justin yanking Hermione away while Harry wrapped Susan into a bear hug to make her focus on him instead of Hermione. Ron had smiled to himself for the next week at the memory of Susan's temper being taken out on someone other than him for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to think so hard about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was remembering you almost getting punched by Hermione."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great memory. You would have smoked her, but I still want to see your reaction to getting punched."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a little monster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you love me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry always had a bit of a disconnect for the word love. He felt like it was sacred. He couldn't bring himself to use it as easily as Susan. He never directly told anyone that he loved them. It felt cheap when he tried to push the words from his mouth. He instead tried to show them as much as possible. He glanced across the hall at Draco. Apparently, he was failing at that. He loved Susan, but Ron, Draco, and Neville felt like a part of him. He knew he couldn't survive without them. He was barely surviving without Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to talk to him before you go home. You can't let this last the summer holidays."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He made it clear that he doesn't want to hear from me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry, please. I hate seeing you like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'll attempt to talk to the princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry got up from his seat ignoring the way that the other Slytherins glared at him as he walked over to Draco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Draco, can we talk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Bones force you to come over here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drake… please don't be like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco stood up following Harry out into the halls. He crossed his arms defensively and glared down his nose at Harry. He wasn't going to be the first one to apologize. He was going to make Harry work for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I am not the best at expressing my feelings. I'm sorry if I made you feel excluded. You know I wouldn't have gone running off after her if it wasn't for Susan. I never want you to feel like you are not one of my best friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left me behind for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Granger."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went after Susan. She would have gone with or without me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco sighed softly. He couldn't stay mad at Harry when he was actually taking the time to apologize. He pretended to brush his robes off to busy himself from giving in too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as you aren't picking some muggle lover over me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Ron and Neville are really something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to be more specific then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh fine I concede."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go back to your puffs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that Pansy can whine about me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later princess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call me that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry slipped back into his seat beside Susan letting her take his hand again. He didn't mind her casual affection even if he wasn't used to it. She was a steady presence at his side always willing to be the voice of reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There now our second year won't start off bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you've jinxed it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry just smiled and stole a bite of her pie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>